Kaidam
• • • }} Kaidam is the slash ship between Adam and Kai from The Hollow fandom. Canon Adam and Kai first meet in "The Room" when they wake up in an unfamiliar room and can't remember anything. They and their friend Mira brave an unfamiliar world of magical mysteries in an attempt to return to a home they can't remember. At first, their relationship is somewhat tense. Kai feels intimidated by Adam, and his insecurities frequently lead him to disagree with or belittle Adam, which often causes arguments. Despite his insecurities, Kai usually goes to Adam for security when he is scared. Kai saves Adam's life in "Cocoon." When Adam is in a coma dying of hypothermia, Kai makes two prosthetic legs for the mutant spider leader, who, in return for the kind gesture, heals Adam with his venom. Moments * Arguing like an old married couple: ** In "The Room" in X71, Kai challenges Adam's leadership. ** In "Ishibo" on the space shuttle, Adam suggests that they search for the missing crew to help them get home, but Kai, feeling insecure about not having superpowers, insists on figuring it out himself and criticizes Adam's judgment. *** Later, after Kai fixes the shuttle's teleportor, he looks hopeful that he impressed Adam, and Adam compliments his technological skills. ** In "The Riddle" inside the Ice Palace, Kai is frozen in a block of ice, but breaks himself out with his fire powers. Adam focuses on the Ishibo, and Kai sardonically speaks on his behalf: "Hey, Kai. I'm so glad you're alive. How did you get frozen in a block of ice?" ** In "The Riddle" and "Ice," they argue about thawing out the rival team. * Kai showing off to impress Adam: ** In "Apocalypse," Kai shows off his engineering skills to impress Adam by repairing a crashed spaceship. ** In "Ishibo" as mentioned above, Kai fixes the shuttle's teleportor and looks hopeful that he impressed Adam. ** At the beginning of "Undead," Kai shows off his newly discovered powers. ** In "Cocoon" in the forest, Kai shows off his new move, which he calls "The Copter of Doom," to which Adam responds, "Very cool, Kai." * Kai clinging to Adam when he is scared: ** The end of "The Room" when they first meet The Weird Guy ** In "Apocalypse" when Death is about to strike them with his scythe, and they yell "Help, please!" to summon The Weird Guy ** At the end of "The Lighthouse" inside the Akki Temple, and Kai is afraid of the demon monks. ** In "Ice" while under attack by the ice monster * Other moments: ** In the room in "The Room," Kai stands on Adam's shoulders to reach the air vent. Kai falls backwards, and Adam catches him by the waist of his pants. ** Near the end of "The Lighthouse" when climbing the chain, Kai is about to confess his feelings to Mira when he falls off the chain. Adam stops him from saying anything and pulls him back up, saving his life. ** In "Ishibo" when Adam is fighting Katsuro, Kai emphatically cheers for Adam. ** In "Undead" in the forest, Kai sets Adam's shoe on fire to poke fun at him. When Adam notices, he freaks out and tells Kai to put it out. ** In "Undead" just outside the cemetery, Adam grabs Kai's wrist, creating sexual tension. ** On the whale's back in "Ice," Kai places his hand on Adam's and says, "Just hold on." ** At the end of "Ice" under the crashed space shuttle, Adam (unconscious) falls on Kai in a cuddling position ** In "Cocoon" in the Spider Village, Kai apologizes to Adam for not listening to him about distrusting the rival team. Adam reassures him there are no hard feelings, and Kai's facial expression looks relieved, grateful, and enamored. ** In "Cocoon" in the forest, Kai almost dies (again), and Adam expresses how scared he was. ** In "Colrath" when they first get to the castle, Kai turns to go back, but Adam grabs his wrist and shows him the map. Fanon Kaidam is the most popular ship in the fandom, and it attributes its popularity to various reasons, including their frequent bickering, abundant physical contact, Adam's rejection of Mira, and Kai's attempts to impress Adam. Fandom FAN FICTION :Adam/Kai tag on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : Gallery 101kaidam reflexes.png 101 Kaidam.png 103kaidam.png 105kaidam teleporter.png 105 Kaidam rollercoaster.png 105 Kaidam rollercoaster fun.png 106kaidam.png 108kaidam.png 108kaidam hands.png 108kaidam beach.png